


Звезды и головоломки

by Karloff



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karloff/pseuds/Karloff
Summary: Все ответы были у Германна в небе
Kudos: 1





	Звезды и головоломки

Германн всегда любил смотреть на звезды. Они были понятны ему - вот он заберется на крышу через окно на чердаке, вскорабкавшись на старый деревянный ящик с ржавым замком, упрется ногами в черепицу и будет смотреть на далекие огоньки. И так каждый раз, он приходит, а они ждут и никуда не исчезнут и не обидятся. Загадкой для него всегда были люди, окружавшие его. Они вызывали у него много вопросов - почему они поссорились? Что он сказал не так? 

Германн не мог полагаться на какой-то алгоритм или найти ответ в книгах. Эмоции и чувства были непредсказуемы, все так отличались от него, что он не мог предугадать их реакцию - и это раздражало его, как он не мог все так просчитать? Германн злился, из-за того, что не мог понять и разложить все по полочкам, рассортировать всех по признакам.

Еще ребенком он понял, что это задача ему не по силам. Не было формулы, чтобы применить ее ко всем, не было формулы, чтобы найти друзей. И Германн смотрел на звезды - далекие и яркие, но понятные.

Детское любование не оставило его - на стенах его комнаты в колледже в определенном порядке висели фотографии самых завораживающих, по его мнению, туманностей и галактик. В городе звезды были не видны, и ему оставалось лишь наблюдать фотографии на своих стенах. Но иногда ему удавалось подговорить кого-нибудь отвезти его за город, чтобы снова увидеть их. Стоять посреди дороги, среди полей, запрокинув голову, и думать только о них. Такие моменты он ценил безумно и ждал с упоением.

Звезды отвлекали его от насмешек и непонимания. Заставляли забыть о собственной нескладности и появившейся трости. Все ответы у Германна были в небе. 

Со временем его перестали интересовать загадки, которыми для него являлись чужие мысли и души. Его сухие слова передавали лишь суть, отрезая возможность светских разговоров. Благо, среди ученых сухари - не редкость, и в обществе коллег он уже и не так выделялся, а значит все было вполне сносно. 

Когда случился Сан-Франциско, Германн был в ужасе. Он всегда смотрел в холод неба, когда ужасные чудовища вылезли из воды. Вскоре железные крыши шаттердома закрыли для него свет далеких звезд. 

Он был заперт, в железной клетке и внутри себя. Вся боль и все переживания он глубоко закапывал внутрь, забывая и лишь утромбовывая плотней. Всепонимающие звезды были недоступны, и все, что оставалось - лишь фотографии на стенах, опять. 

Для остальных Германн был всегда отстранен и спокоен, никто и не думал. Только ночью можно было посмотреть в темный потолок и прикрыть глаза от непрошенных слез, пока дышать не станет чуточку легче. 

И Германн точно не ожидал ничего хорошего, но у хорошего планы были другие. Кто бы мог подумать, что отражение своих звезд он найдет там, где искать давно перестал. 

Ньютон был головоломкой. Сложной, не поддающиейся простому решению головоломкой, раздражающей, но вызывающей интерес. Когда сухие фразы ничуть не смутили и не отпугнули его, Германн подумал, что Гейзлер знает о людях еще меньше, но это не останавливает его, а лишь подстрекает к активным действиям - любой ценой достучаться. Германн злился и задыхался от такого внимания. 

И, если оставить в стороне эту головоломку было нельзя, то придется ее решить. Да и как бы глупо это не было, эти яркие татуировки напоминали ему те самые созвездия - это были единственные звезды, которые он мог видеть сейчас.


End file.
